Wedding Mew Mew
by Kazumi Rose
Summary: Rose Midorikawa and her little sister Vanilla transform into both a Love Angel and a Mew Mew on an ordinary day! After both villians team together, these 2 girls have to join the other girls on a adventure to save the world from being destroyed by the villians new secret weapon!
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Mew Mew**

**Rose and Vanilla**

**By Kazumi**

**Chapter 1**

**.:Angel Spirit:.**

**Being a Love Angel is hard. Being a Mew Mew is hard. Because every day almost, there is a bad guy out attacking everyone. But we've had dreams. My name is Rose Midorikawa. My sister is called Vanilla, and we are both best friends. Well, she isn't exactly my sister, because I was adopted. My parents died when I was 2, as far as I'm told. Vanilla and I have heard stories from both teams. I loved Tokyo Mew Mew, because I loved nature and animals. Vanilla loved Wedding Peach and her crew, because of their awesome attacks, but she was funny when she said them. We both wanted to meet the girls in real life, or even possibly become one. But do dreams come true? I don't know…but this is our story of angel wishes that come true.**

"**Morning Rose!" Vanilla says brightly. "Morning!" I reply. I hop out of bed, while Vanilla rushes over and makes it for me, while I put on my clothes. "Where are my clothes this time?" I ask her. "I put them in the bathroom for you" she replies. "Thanks" I say and head over to bathroom. Vanilla has put out one of my favourite clothes. A cheery yellow shirt and mini skirt, with hot pink ribbon sown around them. And a rose in the middle of the shirt. She also laid out the yellow rose I found in the shops a while ago, to match the sunny look, and the cute yellow heels with pink bows. I turn to the shower. "Hello nightmare" I say rolling my eyes. See, the problem is, I hate showers. You have to be naked, and I know I'm a human, but I mean, what is the problem with it you ask? Well, first you have to go in there naked, then get out freezing to death in the cold morning air. I don't know how the Mews or Peach and her friends survive, if they were ever real. We've seen them in action around the city, saving everyone. But we live in the country side. I sigh and take off my clothes and turn on the shower. "Rose?" Vanilla asks outside the door. "What?" I say, shivering. "Mum said to hurry up, because she cooked us pancakes with honey, chocolate and ice cream waiting!" she cheers. I giggle. Our mum makes the best pancakes in the world! "Whatever, got to hurry up!" I say taking to soap and rinsing my body under the warm water.**

"**There. In this household, there are 2 girls. One named Rose and the other named Vanilla. Are they perfect enough?" he asks her. "Do they both encourage us?" she replies. "Oh Aphrodite, what are we going to do? They are perfect, they match the DNA standards, but…" Akasaka trails off. **_**Crash! **_**"What in the world?" Shirogane asks. "They Mews must off argued over something-again" Aphrodite nods. "What about the Love Angels?" she asks Akasaka. "Wait…there's trouble! Another alien attack it seems. They must be searching for the Mew Aqua Advanced!" Akasaka says. "Then use those girls. The Mews and Love Angels are not strong enough, unless we had extra!" Aphrodite tells him. Akasaka looks at a small button. He lays his finger onto it. "Wedding Mew Mew Project begins now!" he calls and presses it firmly. Light exploded around the headquarters, and ran outside the Café. The light made its way towards Rose and Vanillas' house, and glowed upon them.**

"**What?" I say, looking around. Light circled around me, and I found my way towards the shower taps and turned them off, stepping outside quickly and covering my body with a towel. "What is this?" I ask myself, my face scared. "HELP!" I hear Vanilla scream outside. My mum, our mum, what about her? Oh, help me some one, because this is way beyond my imagination. I see my clothes sitting on the rails, but they suddenly float over towards me and slip themselves on. "Strange" I whisper. I unlock the bathroom door and run downstairs, and I see my mother lying on the floor. "No…NO!" I scream, and run towards her. "She's breathing" Vanilla tells me, but her face is more worried than me. "What's going on?" I ask her. She shrugs, and runs over to me. We hug each other tightly, and close our eyes. "It's a dream…right?" I ask her quietly. Vanilla doesn't answer. "Vanilla?" I ask, shaking her. "She's asleep, I think" I say. The light fades away and we breathe a sigh of relief. "Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORHOSIS!" I hear outside. "Mew Mew Mint!" "Mew Mew Lettuce!" "Mew Mew Pudding!" "Mew Mew Zakuro!" "Mew Mew Berry! METAMORPHOSIS!" They yell. "It can't be happening!" I say. The kitchen wall breaks down and a huge beast appears. "What?" I say, ready to scream. The beast picks up my mother. "No!" I yell. "Beautiful Wedding Flower! Angel Amour Peach!" "Graceful Wedding Flower! Angel Precious Lily!" "Attractive Wedding Flower! Angel Courage Daisy!" "Excellent Wedding Flower! Angel Passionate Salvia!" Another group of voices call. I turn around and gasp. Standing behind me, are Tokyo Mew Mew and Wedding Peach and her group, all together! "What the…?" I say. I shake Vanilla and she wakes up. "What's happening?" she asks dreamily. I point behind me. "WOW!" she screams in excitement. "Are you Rose and Vanilla?" Peach asks me. "Yes…we are" I reply. "We found them! Isn't that great Onee-chan?" Pudding asks brightly. "No time, now, do what Aphrodite said and defeat the Chimera Animal!" Zakuro says. "Fine by me!" Daisy says, ready to battle. "Rose and Vanilla. You were the girls who were hit by the light, am I right?" Ichigo asks me kindly. "Yes, we were both surprised" I say. I look at the beast, holding my mother. It opens it's mouth, revealing layers of sharp teeth. "No way!" I say. Tears fall down my cheeks, and that monster nearly drops my mother in. "Saint Twin Swords! Bridal Fire!" Salvia calls and throws a blast of fire at the beast. It drops my mother to the ground, but gets saved. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding says and lets my mother bounce onto the pudding. "Nice catch Pudding!" Lettuce says brightly. It's really them. Tokyo Mew Mew and Wedding Peach at our house. "You guys are part of our team! So transform!" Lily says and throws us an item. "Transform by listening to your heart!" Berry encourages. Vanilla and I stay calm and listen. "Mew Mew Kazumi! METAMORHOSIS!" I call and transform. My clothes change into a light pink mini dress, and white bunny ears and white cat tail appears, the tail ended with a pale pink bell and hot pink ribbon. My shoes change into white ones and pink roses, and my hair changes into a lighter brown colour, shining with silver glitter. "Nyaa!" I finish. So cool! I'm a Mew Mew, and my heart flutters with excitement. "Cuteness Wedding Flower! Angel Faith Sunset!" Vanilla says, transforming. Her blond hair ties itself into a ponytail, tied up with orange ribbon. Her mini dress with white, orange and yellow, and sprinkled with red glitter. Her orange shoes appear, and small orange gloves finish the look. "So cool! This is the best morning ever!" she says. Vanilla was adopted, and is around Pudding's age, so I'd admit she is a little childish. "It's great to be working with you girls" I say gratefully. "Well, no time for that. Look out!" Zakuro says grabbing me and Sunset out of the Chimera Animals' claws. "Pudding Rings!" Pudding calls, and her rings appear, as she dances around with them like an acrobat. "Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno!" she finishes and lands a blast of pudding the Chimera Animal. It freezes inside the pudding, but crushes it's way out from it. "Aww…it didn't work!" Poor Pudding says. Ichigo looks at me and smiles. "Berry?" she asks Berry. "Yeah, okay!" Berry answers. "Ribbon…Double Berry Check!" they say together and a blast or sparkly light dances everywhere, but the Chimera crushes it with it's sharp claws. "I'll try!" Sunset says, getting ready to attack. "Saint Crystal! Sunset Tornado!" she calls and shoots a hot beam of light towards the Animal. "Me too!" I say. It looks a lot of fun, but dangerous. I hope my mother survives though. "Mystic Bell!" I call, and grab my weapon. I do Ballet, so surely it's alright to dance while battling? But Mint answers for me. "Mint Arrow!" she calls and grabs her arrow. She twirls around a bit and aims the arrow at the monster. "Ribbon…Mint Echo!" she calls. I know she was fused with the Blue Lorikeet, and she acts like one too! I'm amazed at her dancing. I twirl and leap as well, holding my Bell tightly. "Ribbon…Mystical Light!" I call. My Bell glows and shoots a ray of white, blue and purple light and lands on the Chimera Animal. "My turn!" Peach tells us. We nod and lat her take the finishing move. "Saint Crystal!" she calls and brings out her Crystal. The monster turns around and faces her, before shooting out a blast of slime. Luckily, Peach absorbs it and twirls around. "Wedding Engagement Gift! Saint Crystal…Love for You!" she finishes and out comes a white light that stings the Chimera Animal's eyes, and vanishes. Masha, Ichigo's pet robot, collects the alien. "Great job for you first try!" Pudding says, hugging Sunset. "You guys are awesome!" Sunset replies, laughing with Pudding. "It's nice to know we're working with new girls. The enemies here are getting harder and harder" Peach says smiling kindly. I smile back, but freeze. I see my mother starting to move. "Quickly, transform back!" Ichigo tells me, and then they are gone.**

"**The Wedding Mew Project was successful, was it?" Aphrodite asks. "Yes, Rose and Vanilla are aware, and seems to me that they really wanted to be one as well" Peach replies. "Well, the enemies are getting tougher" Shirogane sighs. Ichigo gets annoyed. "And hello mister? We're the ones doing all the work, and you're just lying about teasing me while I rush around the café doing everything!" she says. "Hush Ichigo!" Lettuce calms her. "Well, we must not them get away with this. It's good we joined forces and met you Mews. Otherwise, King of Darkness would be destroying everything by now." Aphrodite says kindly. "Well, call Rose and Vanilla. I'll get them their maid uniforms ready" Akasaka says. "Why can't Shirogane be more like Akasaka-san?" Ichigo asks. "Sure" Shirogane sighs and walks away. "I'll call them" Salvia says and grabs her mobile, walking away to talk.**

**I slump into my school seat. This morning has been pretty hectic. First, both me and Vanilla get covered in a strange light, turns out that we are actually a Mew Mew and a Love Angel, and now school. Okay, don't get me wrong, but being a Mew Mew or Love Angel is something everybody properly wants, and me and Vanilla get it. I'm quite happy, but that battle was so cool as well… "So, has everyone finished their homework?" Miss Fern, my school teacher, asks us. Everyone says yes, but I say no quietly. I forgot-again. You know, classes are different. There are the forgetful ones, the smart ones, the naughty ones, the cheerful ones and the sky ones. I'm kind of in all actually. I sigh as Miss Fern turns her back and writes up a title on the board. **_**What would you do if you saw a Mew Mew or Love Angel? **_**I gasp, because I am one. What would Vanilla do if she was me? I fiddle with my pencil, trying to work something out. "Now!" Miss Fern says cheerfully. "If you saw one, and they asked you that your one, what would you do?" she asks. The girls quickly start writing, while boys argue that there is no such thing as a boy Love Angel or boy Mew Mew. I giggle quietly over this. "You okay Rose?" Minna asks from beside me. "Oh…yes I'm fine" I reply quickly. Minna is my very best friend, like another sister actually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.:War at School:.**

You know, sometimes it can be hard to be a school girl. Homework, dates and life issues. Now I'm part of the life issues, now that I'm a Mew Mew. I stare blankly at my page, thinking on what to write. "What would I do if I saw a Mew Mew or Love Angel? I saw one this morning" I whisper sadly. I sigh and press my pen to the paper. I might as well do what I have to do. And write. I write my feelings, what I would say to them, but the problem is, it wrote like it happened this morning. I stare at the clock, waiting for morning tea.

"So…this is the girl known as Rose Midorikawa. AKA, the new Mew Mew named Kazumi. She might become another new girlfriend for me" Kisshu says, staring through the window. "What are you doing Kisshu?" Tart says, appearing behind him with Pie. "Well, that new Mew named Kazumi. She is pretty cute." Kisshu replies. "You tried that method with Ichigo. Do you think it worked?" Pie sighs. "Well…I don't think Rose has a boyfriend" Kisshu tells them. "Send out a Chimera Animal" Tart sighs. "Don't you remember what happened 5 years ago? We didn't want to hurt Earth anymore. Someone must have used a Chimera Animal this morning" Pie says. "Hey look at that!" Tart calls, pointing upwards. "What is it?" Kisshu asks. "Another Saint Rose Crusader?" Tart asks. "No, it's someone else. With an alien" Pie says. "We better hide and see" Kisshu grins, flying towards a bush.

"Well, you would like to share their work?" Miss Fern asks. She must be crazy this woman. I am so not going to share this work out, because usually I do. Miss Fern looks at me. "Not Rose again?" she asks, slightly confused. "No Miss" I reply. "Attention! Everyone evacuate! There is a huge bear monster outside!" the radio screams. Girls start screaming, and it has become a full on riot inside a classroom. Miss Fern is trying her best to escort everyone out. "Rose? Come on!" she tells me. "Sorry, I rather stay here. You guys just go out!" I tell her firmly. This is my chance to shine again. I push past her and run outside, facing the Chimera Animal. "You're already out?" Pudding asks, coming up from behind. Everyone is here, along with Vanilla. "Let's hurry and transform!" Zakuro says. "Mew Mew Strawberry!" "Mew Mew Mint!" "Mew Mew Lettuce!" "Mew Mew Pudding!" "Mew Mew Zakuro!" "Mew Mew Berry!" My turn. "Mew Mew Kazumi!" "METAMORHOSIS!" We all transform and pose, and wait for the angel girls. "Fast and Furious Transform!" Peach cries out. "Angel Amour Peach!" "Angel Precious Lily!" "Angel Courage Daisy!" "Angel Passionate Salvia!" "Angel Faith Sunset!" The angels land beside us and pose. "Hm...It's the Love Angels and the Mew Mews. What a surprise!" the enemy says from the side. "No way!" Ichigo says. "It can't be!" Peach says as well. "Lord Ignis and Deep Blue?" They say together. I gasp, because I know them. They tried to attack the Earth 5 years ago. "Then what happened to Mayasa?" Ichigo screams. That's right! Aoyama Mayasa was Ichigo's boyfriend, and he was part of Deep Blue. It was true then! "Revenge anyone?" Daisy asks, preparing to battle. "Go Chimera Animal!" Ignis and Deep Blue say together. It roars, and kids are staring out from windows from behind. "Look! It's the Mews and the Angels!" But Miss Fern is panicking. "Where is Rose and her sister Vanilla?' she asks everyone. "Look! There are 2 new girls there!" kids say, pointing at me and Vanilla. How embarrassing. "Let's battle that thing quickly!" Zakuro tells us. "Mystic Bell!" I call and grab the bell. "The Veil of an Angels' Tears! Saint Rose Blizzard!" I call, twirling and dancing around before letting out a blizzard filled with roses. "Zakuro Cross!" Zakuro calls. "Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!" she finishes, attacking the bear with her whip. "Ribbon…Mystical Tornado!" I call and let out the tornado. "Pudding Rings!" Pudding calls, but gets interrupted by Ignis. "How dare you!" Ichigo says angrily. "Angels! You take care of Ignis and Deep Blue. The Mews can beat this Chimera Animal!" Ichigo points out. "Right!" Peach nods and leads the angels away. _Be safe Vanilla_ I say in my mind. "Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding calls and lets out a pudding strike. "Lettuce Castanets!" Lettuce calls, clapping her weapon together. "Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!" she calls and lets out a blast of water. "Raspberry Rod!" Berry calls. "Ribbon…Loveberry Check!" Ichigo takes out her bell weapon as well. "Ribbon…Strawberry Surprise!" she calls. Both attacks join together and attack. "Well, has it been defeated?" Pudding asks. The smoke clears, and the Chimera Animal hasn't been scratched at all. "Oh no!" I cry out sadly. "Time for plan B!" Ichigo says. "Um…what was Plan B?" I ask her. She falls do the ground. She gets up, rubbing her head. "Um…I don't know!" she says. "YOU IDIOT!" Mint yells at her. "KNOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Ichigo apologies, and faces the Animal. "Attack?" she asks. We roll our eyes and sigh. "Ribbon…Mystical Tornado!" I say, blasting the Animal. "Wait! There are 7 of us…so why don't we use that attack Aphrodite gave us?" Lettuce asks. "Yes! Kazumi, just follow us" Zakuro tells me calmly. "Aqua Rod!" Ichigo calls. "Rainbow Time" she smiles. "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" She flies around, letting the bubbles pop everywhere at the Chimera Animal. "Go!" Zakuro says. "Red!" Ichigo calls. "Orange!" Berry says next. "Yellow!" Pudding says cheekily. "Green!" Lettuce says. "Blue!" Mint says, but with more graceful moves. "Purple!" Zakuro says, twirling a little. I guess I'm pink? "Pink!" I finish. "Mew Rainbow Sphere!" we say together. As we said our colours, that colour responded, and glowed over us. I was amazed to see pink light glow over me, and we looked like a rainbow line! The lights come together and split into hundreds more, and explode when they touched the large bear. "Amazing!" I say. "Awesome!" Pudding dances. Even the angels and Deep Blue and Ignis stop battling to see the light. "We'll return!" Deep Blue says and fades away with Ignis. Masha appears and collects the alien. "Yummy!" it says happily. "Well, that was some move!" Ichigo says happily. "Yeah, I loved it! I'm glad to be working with you!" I say hugging her. "It's great to have more friends. You know, I think we should all be together to beat enemies quickly" Peach says warmly. Just as I was about to say something, hundreds of school kids run out towards us, holding pens and paper, asking for signatures, advice, help and stuff. "Who are you girls?" one kid asks me and Vanilla. How can I say this without saying the truth? "Well…we are new helpers to the angels and Mews." I say. It isn't exactly a lie, but still. "I love your ears! Are you like Berry?" another kid asks. I remembered that Berry also had bunny ears and a cat tail. "Um…I guess" I reply. All these kids are giving all of us a hard time to move out the way. "Hey watch it!" I say. "Dragon Swords!" a voice says. Standing above us are 3 alien like people. "Oh Kisshu!" Ichigo says gratefully. "Taru-Taru!" Pudding says, waving her hand. "Pie!" Lettuce says, but faintly blushes. The 3 aliens kick their way towards us, and rescue us. Kisshu picks me up and I swear I'm blushing. "So princess, I'm guessing your Kazumi…am I right?" Kisshu asks me. "Have you got a boyfriend yet?" My heart feels like it stopped. "Um...no I haven't" I tell him. I see Tart has carried both Pudding and Sunset, and Pudding is asking him that the 3 of them should play together. Pie carries Zakuro, Lettuce and Mint. Light flies down and a grand entrance of stairs appear, and standing on them is an angel. "Sir Limone!" Lily says gratefully. "You girls shouldn't be here" he says. He focuses his mind and carries Lily, Daisy, Peach and Salvia together with psychic powers. "Ichigo!" a voice calls through the crowd, and I notice it's Aoyama. "Oh Mayasa!" Ichigo says and blushes, pushing past kids and falls into his arms. "So kitty, want to hang out with me?" Kisshu asks and I look at him. His golden eyes melt into my heart. "Oh um…I guess so" I say. I blink. What am I saying? I don't even know him well. "Listen, I'll take you back to the café, and you can get your uniform" Kisshu says gently. Uniform? Ichigo comes over, with Aoyama carrying her. "He means the Mew Mew Café uniforms. Because we're a Mew Mew, we also have a part time job at the café." She explains. "Cool!" I say. "And Kisshu and his friends also are working with is, and so is the angels." Ichigo continues. "Yep kitty! So...let's get going!" Kisshu says. Kitty? Me? I feel like I'm going to be sick.

We arrive at the Café, with it's big pink walls and heart windows. The door opens. "This is Shirogane Ryou, and this is Keiichiro Akasaka" Ichigo explains. She leans closer to me. "Be careful, because that Ryou is a real jerk" she whispers. I blink and smile. "Okay" I whisper back. "Akasaka-san, this is Rose and Vanilla!" Lettuce says brightly. He smiles and hands us 2 uniforms. The girls and aliens and Aoyama rush inside to get changed while I stare at mine. It's an ocean blue dress, and crisp white maid clothes at the top. "So cool!" I tell him. "Thank you!" Vanilla, however, squeals in excitement. Hers is a beautiful yellow colour, with a pale yellow maid dress on top. "It's lovely! Thank you Akasaka-san!" Vanilla says gratefully. "My pleasure my girls" he says, bowing. What a kind man, he properly looks about 40, but still, he looks like my dad. Just nicer obviously. But what am I going to do about Kisshu? "So kitty, want me to help you dress?" Speak of the Devil; Kisshu is leaning against the café doors with his waiter outfit. He does look a bit handsome, I must say. But…his words make me blush. Wait, help ME change? I'll be naked! I'll be taking forever to change! "Um…no thanks Kisshu. I'm alright" I tell him and run past him to the changing rooms. I've never been inside this café before, but it looks so pretty! Pink walls, heart shaped chairs, and everything! "Hey Rose! The change rooms are here!" a girl says. She looks like Peach. "Oh! I'm sorry, but I'm like you as well! I have a human and angel name. My human name is Momoko. But really, I'm Wedding Peach. Daisy is Hinagiku, and Lily is Yuri!" Momoko informs me. "Oh right! Okay then! I say and follow her directions. The others just came out with their maid uniforms on. "You'll look awesome in that Onee-chan!" Pudding tells me. "Thanks Pudding!" I say, smiling. I run over to a toilet and lock the door. I sit on the lid and put my head in my hands. "What will I ever do?" I ask myself. "My parents would be angry if they found out I have a part time job. Looks like I'll explain it all" I whisper sadly. I look at the uniform, the shining blue in the sunlight. "It's fun though, because I'm a Mew Mew, and I've made new friends as well" I say, trying to brighten up a little. I take off my clothes and put the maid outfit on, twirling around. "Hey sis!" I hear outside. "Rose!" It's Vanilla. "Yes?" I ask her. "Could you help me? I can't tie up this ribbon" she asks. I pick up my clothes and unlock the door. Vanilla is smiling at me, but under her smiley surface, I can feel sadness inside her. About what? "Sure thing little sis!" I say kindly and tie up the ribbon. "Thank you Rose!" Vanilla smiles and runs outside. I follow her, holding my clothes and putting them into the washing basket. "Hey Rose! Come out here!" I hear Mint call out. "We need you!" Daisy says. I run outside and see everyone smiling at me. "So um…yes?" I ask. "Well, kitten, we need you to do something. Are you great at making cakes?" Kisshu asks. "Yes! I help my mum out a lot at making cakes so yes I can!" I reply. Zakuro and Salvia exchange a high 5. "Finally! Another cake expert!" Salvia says brightly. I blush at this. "Well kitten, you better start making some awesome cakes then!" Kisshu says. "I, Taru-Taru and Vanilla will start doing a circus show!" Pudding says. "I love doing tricks!" Vanilla exclaims. "Well good for you! Salvia, Lettuce and Mint will start handing out cakes to customers." Zakuro says calmly. "Momoko, Yuri, Ichigo, Lettuce and I will display the cakes on the tables then" Hinagiku says and heads towards the cakes. Sounds like a plan to me. I head off to the kitchen with Kisshu and see Pie, Akasaka and Ryou discussing something. "Oh? Is our cake master here?" Ryou asks. "Yep! Let's start baking!" Kisshu says, punching his fist up into the air. I smile and walk over to the cupboard, where all the ingredients are. My hands are shaking a little, but that's because I'm nervous. I've never actually made cake without my mum. "Just believe in yourself" I whisper. I face everyone. "Could I please get some quiet space? I have never really made cake without my mum, so I would like to concentrate" I ask politely. "Sure thing my lady!" Akasaka says and leads everyone out from the kitchen. It's show time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.:Sweet and Sour:.

My Mum always used to say, 'If you can believe you can do it, then go for it' when I was little. I used to help her decorate the cookies and cakes she used to make, carefully placing small chocolate drops in a heart shape pattern, or sprinkle the jar of hundreds and thousands until the whole cake was covered. I used to love those times, and that's when I decided I would become a pastry chef when I grow up. I can do this, making cakes for everyone. It might be a start to my dream.

I walk over to the cupboard and look around for some ingredients, icing sugar, flour, the usual. Placing them over to the bench, I decide I should make my first cake a good one. Measuring the ingredients carefully, washing up spills, and half an hour later, my cake comes out of the oven, smelling fresh and new. "Mum might be pleased!" I say cheerfully. I grab some icing drops and a bowl, and start making some coloured icing. "Let's see. Maybe a nice white one and…" I trail off. "Kisshu! What are you doing?" I ask in surprise. Kisshu is leaning against the kitchen door grinning. "Well kitten, I was checking how you were doing! The cake smells good" he comments. I try to smile, but my face feels frozen. "Look, Kisshu. This is my first cake without any help. I seriously need some…time to make it" I say. "Sorry" Kisshu just smiles and gives me a wink that makes my heart flutter. I feel my cheeks burning. He walks out and I breathe a sigh of relief. "That was close!" I say, wiping my forehead. My hands are covered with flour and I give a sigh. I wash them under the taps cold water, shaking them quickly. "That's a nice cake you created!" I voice says, calm and kind. I look around. It can't be Kisshu, can it? "Who…Who's there?" I ask, trying not to panic. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can't see me. Let me introduce myself" the voice says again. Standing at the doorway is a girl, well, I think it is. More like a goddess? "My name is Angel Aphrodite. I rule over the Angel Kingdom to make sure the Earth is not destroyed by the demons. The Love Angels help me of course" she says. "Well…I'm pleased to meet you!" I say politely. "I see you and your sister Vanilla are quite fond of the Mews and the Love Angels" Aphrodite says smiling. "Yes…we always argued about who was cooler. But…why are you here?" I ask, trying not to sound rude. "I understand this is your first cake without your mother. I just wanted to drop in. You see, the demons and the alien master Deep Blue have reappeared. Of course, Ichigo's boyfriend was really Deep Blue, but now some aliens tried to recreate him, after their planet suddenly was under attack. They joined forces, and well, so did we" Aphrodite explains. "I'll leave you now" She smiles kindly and fades away. 'I met Aphrodite, how cool is that?' I whisper. I focus on the cake now, decorating it with small sugar roses and light pink ribbon and delicate white icing, dusted with sugar. "Wow! That looks amazing!" Pudding says coming in. The others come in as well. "I never knew you could do that Rose!" Vanilla says, hugging me. "Thanks everyone!" I reply, smiling until my cheeks hurt. "We should put that up in the display case!" Akasaka says warmly. "Looks nice to eat" Ryou says yawning. Ichigo swats him with her tray. "Watch it baka" Ryou teases. "Just when I was starting to admire the cake, you come up with your stupid words!" Ichigo yells at him, chasing him away. Akasaka takes my cake and carefully puts it on a small dishing tray, and puts some roses at the bottom. "It looks gorgeous" Momoko tells me brightly. "I might steal it!" Everyone is telling me how beautiful it looks, until a loud scream fills the air. "It's outside!" Salvia warns us. We run outside and see a huge monster- wait, no Chimera Animal attacking the local park. "Hurry!" Yuri calls to us and we run towards the park. "It looks like a huge monkey!" Pudding wails. My legs start to slow down and suddenly I am breathless. Then Kisshu comes up and picks me up, carrying me towards the others. "Wait, it can't be that huge!" Berry says, her face worried. "Let's transform, and quickly!" Vanilla yells. "Mew Mew Strawberry!" "Mew Mew Mint!" "Mew Mew Lettuce!" "Mew Mew Pudding!" "Mew Mew Zakuro!" 'Mew Mew Berry!" "Mew Mew Kazumi! METAMORHOSIS!" We call together and transform. Momoko looks at the Angels. "Let's go too!" she says. She moves her arm towards her head. "FAST AND FURIOUS TRANSFORM!" "Beautiful Wedding Flower! Angel Amour Peach!" "Graceful Wedding Flower! Angel Precious Lily!" "Attractive Wedding Flower! Angel Courage Daisy!" "Excellent Wedding Flower! Angel Passionate Salvia!" "Cuteness Wedding Flower! Angel Faith Sunset!" We land on the ground, striking our pose. "Nyaa!" Ichigo, Berry and me say together, in a cat like way.. "Ready?" Salvia asks us. "Hmm…it's the Mew Mews and the Love Angels. Seems like your working on the same team." Deep Blue says, teleporting above the Chimera Animal. Lord Ignis appears as well. "Sadly. But your no match for this beast." He says sighing. "Ichigo!" someone calls behind us, and Ichigo turns around. "Aoyama!" she calls and flies into his arms. He looks up. "Another monster?" he asks. "Yep, please help!" Ichigo answers. She lets go to let him transform. Aoyama jumps up into the air and his eyes changes into a ocean blue, his hair swings into a yellow colour and his ears grow a little longer. His spins around and his outfit comes on, and his reveals his sword, posing a strike to be ready to battle. "Blue Knight!" Pudding cheers. "I'll always be there to protect you, Ichigo" he smiles sweetly. I'm pretty sure Ichigo has started blushing. "No time for being slushy. Hurry up!" Salvia says. Lily mutters under her breath. "A bit like Peach and Veinto" she sighs. "Saint Twin Swords! Bridal…Fire!" Salvia calls and shoots a blast of fire. The huge beast knocks it away, like it was nothing. "Combine our attacks!" Ichigo calls. I nod, taking out my Mystic Bell. "Red!" Ichigo calls, bringing out her Ribbon Rod. "Orange!" Berry says, taking out her Raspberry Rod. "Yellow!" Pudding calls and takes out Pudding Rings. "Green!" Lettuce says and claps her Lettuce Castanets. "Blue!" Mint says, twirling around a little with her Mint Arrow. "Purple!" Zakuro says and spins her Zakuro Cross around. "Pink!" I finish, letting my Mystic bell ring. The colours fly towards the Ribbon Rod and the Mew Aqua glows brightly, flashing in the rainbow colours. "Ribbon…Rainbow Sphere!" Ichigo says and lifts the rod into the air, making small twirls and spins as she waves the rod to let out several balls of rainbow light everywhere, like bubbles. "We should be back up" Daisy says. "Saint Crystal!" Peach calls. "Saint Baton!" Lily says next. "Saint Wand!" Daisy says. "Saint Swords!" Salvia calls. Sunset, being the youngest of the Love Angels, seems to prove she isn't young at all. "Saint Bracelet!" she calls. "Take each attack at a time, but we need timing" Lily warns them. "Wedding Engagement Gift! Saint Crystal…Love for You!" Peach calls and lets her crystal fly everywhere. "Saint Twin Swords Bridal Fire!" Salvia says quickly, so the fire covers Peach's attack to make it stronger. The Chimera Animal is blinded with the colorful bubbles, but somehow manages to slap the fire attack away. "Now!" Ichigo calls. "Saint Bracelet! Sunset Tornado!" Sunset calls and fires a heated tornado. It covers the Chimera Animal and the Tornado spins around. Sadly, the heat has popped the bubbles and the beast can see again. I crush the tornado quickly and Sunset sighs. "This monkey is more powerful than me!" Pudding says and starts wailing. Ichigo tries to calm her down. "What are we going to do?" Peach asks. As she spoke, a huge whirlpool glows from the air and out comes someone that I faintly might remember from the news. "Is…that who I think it is?' Peach asks. A man, who looks a lot like Peach's age shows up, a ocean blue cape, yellow crest, dark blue and green clothes and dark brown hair. "Veinto!" Peach calls and flies up to him, hugging her. "Here we go again!" Daisy sighs sadly. The Blue Knight and Veinto smile at each other. "So we finally meet" Blue Knight says. "Sure, my girl has been going crazy over her new friends" Veinto replies. "Ichigo and Peach trust in the both of us. Okay?" Veinto says suddenly to Peach. They nod, smiling and hugging them. "We trust you!" they call together. The Blue Knight and Veinto prepare their swords out and slice through the Chimera Animal like it was nothing. They are very talented, and I kind of feel jealous. I watch, bewildered from the ground. Soon, the Chimera Animal disappears, defeated. Veinto and the Blue Knight smile at each other and then disappear. "Wow! That was so cool!" Sunset exclaims, clapping her hands. "We better transform back, before humans see us" Zakuro says, folding her arms. We nod and run behind nearby trees, and transform back to our normal appearances. Momoko and Ichigo say goodbye to us and run to find their boyfriends. I look at Berry, who is sitting on a tree trunk tying up her shoelaces. "Hey. Don't you have a boyfriend?" I ask her kindly. "Oh! Yes I do! But he went to Australia to study some of the flowers there, and to find some for me." Berry replies, hiding a faint blush. "I see" I say and smile.

We walk along the city streets, looking at clothes, cakes and books, just me and Vanilla. We said goodbye to the others an hour ago, because it was getting late. "I want to go to the park!" Vanilla tells me. I smile and hug her. "We can't. It's getting dark anyway, and Mum might be wondering where we are." I tell her. It's nice to spend time with your sister, especially when they care for you. Vanilla nods, but somehow I can feel something dark inside her. "Hey Rose" Vanilla starts. I look at her. "Yes?" She folds her arms and shivers from a cold breeze. "Well, it's us being a Love Angel and a Mew Mew. I mean, I'm no good at keeping secrets. I just want to tell my friends at school" she says. "I know how you feel. But then they might like you even more, or feel jealous that you get something that they wanted. But all you have to do is pretend you're not one. Act normal, like we never even had these powers." I tell her bravely. "I bet even the other girls wanted to tell their friends, but a secret is a secret" Vanilla nods and hugs me tightly, and I swear she is crying. "I love you Rose" she whispers quietly into my shirt. "Me too little sister" I tell her back. We walk along the pavement, shivering and pulling our jumpers on, tightening them closely. That's when I start getting the chills even more. "So kitty, are you cold?" a voice says behind me. I turn around, and staring at me smiling is Kisshu. "Kisshu! What are you doing?" I hiss, looking around so no one spots him. "Well kitten. You and your sister look cold!" Kisshu says warmly, his golden eyes shining brightly in the fading darkness. "I…I…" But my voice is fading quickly. "What's the matter? Don't you want warmth?" Kisshu asks, looking at Vanilla who is quietly crying into my jumper. I look at her and pat her head gently. "Okay…I'll accept" I say sighing. Kisshu smiles and flies over to me and Vanilla, letting his warmth glow out. "Mew Aqua. We got new powers from our planet." Kisshu says. I nod and move closer towards the heat. Kisshu smiles and his arms slither down towards my hips. I hold Vanilla tightly. This guy is clearly a freak. We walk along, then soon we stop in front of our house. Kisshu let's go of me. "See you later kitten!" he calls. I wave back, and I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Before I see it coming, Kisshu flies up and kisses me on the cheek, and disappears. "What. The. Hec. Just. Happened?" I ask myself.


End file.
